1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a component mounting apparatus for mounting an electronic component on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A component mounting apparatus includes a part feeder for supplying a component in a state being attached to a base, and a mounting head for taking the component out of the part feeder attached to the base and mounting the component on a substrate. The part feeder is held in a carriage capable of being coupled to and separated from the base, and the part feeder can be attached to the base by coupling the carriage to the base. An opening is formed between the base and a cover member formed so as to cover an upward side of the base, and the mounting head takes the component out of the part feeder held by the carriage through the opening.
When the carriage is separated from the base in such a component mounting apparatus, a cavity formed in the end of the base is exposed. The cavity communicates with a movable region of the mounting head through the opening. As a result, an unsafe state occurs, for example, an operator accidentally touches the mounting head in motion. In order to prevent such an unsafe state, when the carriage is separated from the base, operation of the mounting head is stopped to maintain a safe state of the operator. A component mounting apparatus capable of attachment of a carriage to each of one side and the other side opposed in a base is constructed so that when the carriage is detached from one side of the base, component supply from the carriage of the other side of the base is stopped and also operation of a mounting head is stopped completely (see Patent Reference 1, for instance).
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-2012-151332.